Johann the Butcher
Johann, also known as The Butcher, or Johann the Butcher, is Fable that appears in The Wolf Among Us. He is the cowardly and pathetic owner of The Cut Above butcher shop, which the Crooked Man's crew has been forcibly occupying to create black market spells and glamours. Synopsis Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Johann first appears when Bigby arrives at The Cut Above to investigate the whereabouts of the Crooked Man. After examining the storefront for a short time, Johann comes out from the freezer room and is shocked to see the sheriff. Bigby starts questioning him about Bloody Mary or the Magic Mirror shard, and he initially claims to have no idea what Bigby is talking about. As his line of questioning gets more intense, Johann claims to hear a noise in the freezer room, retreating and pressing a hidden button behind the counter. Bigby follows him into the freezer and starts searching for him. He eventually finds Johann stacking boxes in front of a bay door, and surprises him. Johann drops the box and begs for his life, saying that he is just an innocent victim. He goes on to explain that the Crooked Man's crew took over his shop a long time ago, and was using the back room for purposes unknown to him. Bigby manages to open the door, revealing a black market glamour and magic producing lab. Chains on the floor reveal that the criminals use slave labor to make their products, and a large chalkboard lists numerous Fables that purchase said products (if Bigby visits the butcher shop first). If Bigby visits the shop second, he also finds Crane's coat and the Magic Mirror shard. Johann again claims his innocence, and yells at the sheriff for not helping him sooner. Before Bigby leaves, Johann asks him how he is supposed to avoid the wrath of the Crooked Man now that his operation has been uncovered. Bigby either offers him reassurance that he'll take the Crooked Man down, offers him the Business Office's assistance, or offers nothing, and walks out of the shop while Johann watches on. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Johann is present at the Crooked Man's trial, and argues for him to be thrown down the Witching Well after he is found guilty. If the Crooked Man is killed at the foundry, Johann will either support or oppose Bigby's action based on whether he offered the butcher help before leaving The Cut Above. Johann is later seen waiting in line outside of the Business Office the day after the trial along with Tiny Tim and Grendel. Book of Fables Entry "His name is often said in the same breath as that of the Baker and Candlestick Maker of Fabletown. And like those other tradesmen, Johann the Butcher's storefront has served Fabletown for ages: fresh cuts, exotic meats, and even full sides of beef for the vigorous appetites of ogres and trolls. But Johann's business has fallen in with the wrong crowd. As the quality of his products declined, and his business turned into a front operation for the Crooked Man, some have started to wonder if they ever really knew Johann." Appearances *"In Sheep's Clothing" *"Cry Wolf" Trivia *Johann is voiced by Terence McGovern, who also voices Larry in The Walking Dead. *Bigby can find a box from Johann's shop in Aunty Greenleaf's apartment. *It is unknown why exactly Johann is waiting in a line for the Business Office after the trial, as he is technically already employed. This is especially if Bigby tells him to run during the interrogation at the Cut Above. Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables Category:Fable Category:Alive Category:Allies